GF Mysteries of the caves
by Claustraphobic-Choco
Summary: When Dipper agrees to go monster hunting with Mabel, they find much more than they were looking for. And it leads them into a world of more danger then they can imagine. Contains DipperxOC EDIT: I changed it to rated M because of later events I have planned...
1. Monster Hunt!

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – T Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

As the morning sun glared down into the room, Dipper flashed his eyes open, seeing nothing but bright sunlight.

"Mabel…shut the curtains" He complained, digging his face into his pillow. He noticed Mabel didn't answer, so he lifted his face out of the pillow and looked around. As soon as he realized how late into the day it was he jumped out of his bed. "Oh no! I slept in!" He quickly threw on his clothes and shoes, then put on his hat. After a while he ran downstairs, noticing no one was there. "Uhh?" He opened the door, looking out. As soon as he stepped outside Mabel jumped out, scaring him half to death. "Hiya! Why'd you wake up so late?" She had a big smile on her face. "Mabel! Don't scare me like that!" He scolded. "Sorry! Come on! I've been waiting for you to get up so we can go…Monster hunting!" She looked so excited. "We went monster hunting yesterday though." He brushed off his shirt, glancing at her. "Please! Can we go! PLEASE!" She whined. He sighed and nodded, and she immediately glomped him with excitement. "Yay! Lets go!" She hopped towards the trees, stopping half to wait for him. "Im coming." He ran after her, making his way into the forest carfully. "Mabel, do you know exactly what we're looking for?" He asked, suspiciously. "Monsters! Duh!" She answered with a smile. He facepalmed and grunted. "That helps."


	2. Meeting Halie

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – T Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

The twins make their way through the forest, checking their surroundings ever-so-often, only Dipper really looked worried. They walking for an hour or so, scanning for beasts, or anything that would lead them to one. "Mabel, I think we should give up for today." Dipper said, turning Mabel's smile into a frown. "No! We have to keep looking, I just know we're gonna find something!" She said, trying to stay optimistic. "If you say so…" He answered, continuing after her. Soon they stumbled upon an entrance to a cave, something was glowing from the inside. "I told you we'd find something!" Mabel said, smiling big. "We don't even know if there's anything in the cave Mabel." He said, bringing her back to reality. "Well, let's find out!" Her eyes sparkled, and she ran inside of the cave. Dipper ran after her, trying to catch up. "Mabel be carful!" He said, eye the walls of the cave. Mabel stopped running, which made Dipper crash into her. "Dipper look!" She said, pointing to a figure sitting on a rock in the back of the cave. Dipper looked at the figure, it… didn't look like a monster, it looked like a girl, in fact it looked like a 12-year-old girl, maybe a bit younger than himself. He began to walk towards the figure, not noticing that Mabel was only staring. "Hello?" He managed to say, out of the dramatic moment. The girl looked at him, eyes widening. She quickly sat up, running towards her left. "Wait! We don't want to hurt you!" Dipper said, running after her. "Oh boy! A chasing game!" Mabel cheerfully said, running after Dipper.

.:The "girls" P.O.V.:.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the kids chasing her, she just couldn't be captured! She couldn't bare to think of hurting the two, but she had no way to control her darker side. "Leave me alone!" She yelled back. "Wait!" The boy yelled to her. She was running out of breathe, and space, and the two began to gain on her. She was quickly apprehended by the two, struggling to get away. After a while she stopped, only lowering her head letting her hair cover the right part of her face. "Hi friend!" The girl that apprehending her said, trying to shake her hand. She only ignored her gesture, she had always wanted a friend, but…she was too dangerous. "Hi there, my name is Dipper Pines, and this is my twin sister Mabel, what's your name?" The boy, apparently named Dipper asked her. She spoke very quietly, hardly enough for anyone to hear. "My name is Halie…" She said it so quietly, she could hardly hear it herself! "Can you repeat that for me?" Dipper asked. "My name is Halie…" She spoke a bit louder this time, enough for them to hear. "Hi Halie!" Mabel said, cheerfully. "What are you doing in this cave? And why did you run?" Dipper asked me. "Its my cave, so your trespassing." I said. "We're sorry. Will you come with us, and answer some questions?" He asked me. I really had nothing to loose now, I was caught, and I had a hunch that neither Mabel or Dipper would leave her alone if she didn't answer the questions, so I nodded. The twins lead me back to their home, and into the room, they looked ready to interrogate me. "So, again, why did you run from us?" Dipper asked me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, no one ever does…" I answered, looking down. "We will! I promise!" Mabel said, she gave me a look like she really wanted to know. "Well..I'm…dangerous." I said, waiting for the laughing to start.


	3. The Kiss

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

Halie's P.O.V.

I looked up at the two, but instead of laughter, I got serious replys. "Dangerous? Dangerous how?" Dipper asked. "OMG! Are you a vampire?" Mabel asked excitedly. "No I'm not a vampire, I'm a human." I answered. "Then how are you dangerous." Dipper pressed the question on me, keeping a bit of distance between me and him now. "I kind of have a psycho side to me that wants to kill…everything and everyone. So, if my eyes turn pure black. I recommend you start running." I answered, trying to be sarcastic. "S-so…your not gonna go psycho right now are you?" Dipper looked frightened, but Mabel just looked fascinated. "I could. But…I'm not mad." I answered, it didn't really happen more when I was mad, but I just wanted to keep them calm. "Okay…so, where do you live?" Dipper asked. "Live? I don't live anywhere…nobody likes me." I frowned, and thought back to all the people who tossed me out because I was different. "You can stay here!" Mabel said, excitedly. "Mabel, we can't keep another person here!" Dipper argued. I noticed Mabel ignored him, and continued talking to me. "Don't mind Dipper, you can stay here." She said. I begin to feel a warm feeling inside, but I didn't know if it was true. "So…are you guys my…friends?" I said, but I said friends confused like, It was only the second time I'd used the word after all. "Yea! Of course, best friends!" Mabel said, and she threw a sweater at me. "What is this for?" I asked. "I made it for you while you were talking to Dipper." She said, she looked at me, like she wanted me to wear it. I slipped it over my head and noticed the body fit perfectly, but the sleeves were oversized, and the material…was so soft! "Its so comfy!" I said out of enjoyment, I really liked this gift, no one had ever given me a gift before. "So you like it?" Mabel asked, eyes brightening. "Yea! I love it!" I answered, and out of no where, I hugged Mabel. I was so happy…to have friends at last! Mabel hugged me back and we began to talk for hours, I would occasional glance over at Dipper, he was reading a book with a hand that had six fingers and the number 3 on it. I began to stare deeply at his face, not noticing Mabel speaking to me. "Halie!" She said loudly, and I snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" I asked, looking at her nervously. "Your looking at Dipper all funny like." She began to rub the sides of her head. "Oh! I know! You like him!" She said loud, not even caring if Dipper heard her. I put my hand of her mouth, and Dipper glanced over at us. "I heard my name." He said, glancing. I looked into his eyes, it seemed like I was falling under a spell…but it wasn't long until Mabel snapped me out of it. "You do!" She said. I blushed madly, trying to cover my face. "Well…maybe a little." I said, taking a quick glance at him again. "Go talk to him instead of me!" She said, pushing me over to Dipper. He looked at me and gave a nervous smile. "Uhh…hi." He said. I couldn't help but blush, Mabel had left the room completely now, and I was alone with him. "Hi..um, interesting book you have there." I said glancing at the book he was holding. "C-can I see it?" I asked, wondering if I could read it with him. "Umm..its kind of just..mine." He said, I could tell he didn't want to be mean, but he didn't want to show me the book. I quickly remember I had a book just like his, but it had a 1 on it. "Oh I uhh…well. I have one too." I said, blushing again. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You do?" He asked closing the book and putting all his attention on me. "Yea." I took the book out of my jacket-inner sleeve and showed him it. "Wow! I've been wanting to find the other books!" He said, then he looked at me. "Can I see it?" He asked. I nodded and handed him the book. After a while of reading it he gave it back, and I put it back in my jacket. I was all out of conversation, and I really didn't want to lose his attention, so, out of nowhere, I grabbed his overcoat that he was wearing over his shirt, and kissed him, right on the lips. It only lasted for about 3 seconds before he pulled away, but it was the best kiss I'd ever had…and the only one. But I quickly realized what I had done, and I panicked. We were both blushing, and I turned and began to run towards the bedroom door, I opened it and ran out blushing, with my face almost cherry red. "Halie wait!" He called, but I ignored it, I ran out onto the porch and sat there with my face in my sweater. I was terrified. Soon Dipper came outside with me, and lifted my head up from the sweater. "D-did you mean that?" He asked, blushing. I knew he meant the kiss, so I nodded. After a few second in silence, he put his hands around me, and kissed me. It took me a moment to assess the situation, but when I realized, HE was kissing me, I put my arms around him. The kiss seemed to last forever, until Mabel came out and saw us. We both pulled away from each other and blushed madly. "You two love each other!" She said, smiling her big smile. I didn't really know were else to run, so I ran back inside, into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, locking it.


	4. Dating Maybe?

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

Halie's P.O.V.

I don't really remember what time, because I was to busy panicking, but I think it was an hour later when Dipper came to the door to talk to me. "Halie?" He coolly said. I didn't want to talk…but something was telling me not to be hush, so I answered. "What?" I asked him, looking behind me at the door. "It's okay, Mabel won't tell anyone about our kiss." He said, trying to calm me. Somewhere deep inside I knew that, it was just that…I just met Dipper, and I'm already kissing him. "Okay…" I replied quietly. "Can I come in?" He asked. I didn't really want him to come in, but I unlocked it and let him in. He quickly hurried in and locked the door back behind him. "Dipper I'm sorry…" I said my face was red, and my eyes watery. He looked at me with a confused look. "Why?" He asked. "That I kissed you out of nowhere. I won't do it again…" I said, looking down. "But I liked it." He said, moving closer to me. I looked at him, deep in my brain I thought he was lying, but my heart told me he really did like it. "Y-you did?" I stumbled. He nodded and leaned in to kiss me again, before I knew it, my lips were to his and we were kissing again. This time it was more passionate, the kind lovers give each other to make one another feel better after a hard day. I held him close to me, embracing the kiss, but my heart was still pounding. After a while he pulled away. "Do you believe me now?" He asked, staring right into my eyes. I nodded and hugged him, but let go quickly. He smiled and unlocked the door to leave, but I stopped him, I really wanted to ask him something… "Wait! W-will…you g-go out with me?" I asked, I could hardly put my words together enough to ask though. He blushed a bit, but continued to smile. "Yes." He answered, and left. I was left standing there, blushing, but I couldn't help but smile. _Thank you…_ I whispered to myself.


	5. Darkness

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

Halie's P.O.V.

A little later, Mabel came in, still smiling. "Oh boy! When is your date?" She asked. "Were you listening to us?" I asked her, eyeing her. She nodded, but didn't frown like she was sorry, only continued to smile. "So, when is it?" She continued to ask. I didn't really think about it. "I-I don't know…I didn't think about it." I answered, blushing. "Oh, don't you worry! I'll get the date set up! Just be near the lake at 5 o'clock!" She said, and she walked off. I looked at the clock, it said 3:30. That meant I only had an hour and 25 minutes to get ready, since it took 5 minutes to get to the lake. I quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom to get ready. I pulled out my makeup bag, and put a layer of powder on, than I put my lipstick on. I looked into the mirror. "hmm.." I said looking deeply. I quickly had an idea, I looked through the draws of the bathroom and found a curler. "Perfect!" I said to myself, and I began to curly my hair, carfully. After an hour it was finished, since I had such like hair it took…forever! Only 25 minutes left! I found my bag I had brought with me and pulled out a strapless dress, it was black and white with stars on it. I put it on, and looked in the mirror again. Perfect, or at least that's what I thought, I hoped I looked okay. I only wore my black flip-flops, I thought they looked fine, so I went out to the lake, only a bit early, but I saw Mabel preparing a boat with a picnic basket and I lantern on it. She saw me coming and smiled. "Hi Halie! Boy, you look pretty!" She said, and led me to the boat. "Where's Dipper?" I asked. "He'll be here in a little, he started to panic about what to wear you know." She answered looking at the sky, it was only beginning to get dark though. About 5 minutes later, we both saw Dipper coming, he was actually wearing a tux! "Dipper and Halie! I, Mabel, your date manager now calls this date to order!" Mabel announced to us, and Dipper and I got in the boat. Mabel untied it and we were off, she also waved.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I looked at Halie in the dim light, but it was just enough to admire her. "Wow…you look…amazing." I said, staring into her eyes. "You look…handsome." She answered, looking back. We both began to lean in on each other, ignoring anything else, and we kissed, it was the best kiss yet. Everything was quiet, and the world seemed to revolve around the two. We seemed to kiss for the whole date, just holding each other close, and kissing. But…it also seemed as if the date went by so fast, before we knew it, we were back at shore and Mabel was waiting. "How was it?" She asked excitedly. "Amazing…" Halie answered, still looking into my eyes. "I knew it would! Let's get home now!" Mabel said, and we all went back to the mystery shack.

Halie's P.O.V.

I lay on the extra bed that Mabel and Dipper had fixed for me, and I glanced around the room. My heart was pounding. _No..not now!_ I thought. But she wanted to take over **Now. **I could feel the darkness pressing against me, and my eyes turned coal black. _Hahahaha…_ I got up looking at the twins laying on separate beds, and pulled out the large knife I carried everywhere. _No! I won't let you do this!_ I tried to control the darkness but it was too powerful. My body was moving closer to Dippers._ No please! _My head screamed. The most I could do was wake them up. So I screamed in fear, still trying to move away from Dipper. Both Dipper and Mabel woke up from my loud yell. "Halie!? What's wrong?" Dipper asked, he probably coulding see my black eyes in the dark. "Dipper! Mabel! Run!" I franticly said. Dipper looked closer to see my eyes and panicked, grabbing Mabel's arm and pulling her down the stairs. I followed them, continuing to hold the knife in my hand. My dark form floated behind them, quickly apprehending Dipper and holding the knife to his neck. "You dragged the wrong girl into your home." The dark said, in its twisted voice. "H-halie?" Dipper whimpered, shaking. "Halie isn't here anymore." The voice answered. I fought to stop the shadow, and quickly regained my body, eyes blinking back to normal. My heart was pounding as I looked up at the two terrified twins. "I-I-I…I have to go.." I said, running out the door. I came upon a tree stump, and rested, crying. My shadow left my body, creating her own, as she did to speak with me. "Your new little friends? They're dead." She said to me. She took a stick and drew Dipper in the dirt. "I'll start by killing him." She said, getting into detail about how she was going to do it. "First I'll cut off his arms, then his legs, and only one of his eyes. The I'll cut out his tongue, and leave him there to die." She said, laughing evilly. I looked at the picture in the dirt, tears now flowing out of my eyes. The shadow surrounded me, staring at me with her red eyes. "Don't worry, you don't need those people, you can live alone, like you always did." She said. "N-no! I won't let you them!" I screamed, she forced me to walk back to the mystery shack, as I stepped through the door, Dipper flinched, but notices my eyes were normal. I shivered as I felt my shadow float passed me, holding my knife in her hand. The shadow quickly snuck up behind Dipper, stabbing him. "I told you Halie. I'll start with Dipper." She said deviously. I watch Dipper fall to the ground, eye wide with pain. "Dipper!" I cried. Mabel ran over to me, not even she was looking wondrously now. Dipper was panicking on the floor now, blood coming from his wound, he was trying to crawl away. The shadow pulled out the knife, then proceded to cut off both of his arms. "Hahahaha!" She laughed evilly. I tried to crawl towards Dipper, but the shadow only kicked me back. "Dipper! No!" I screamed, crying. Then she cut off his legs, I could see the pain In his eyes. After it all, she cut out his left eye, then his tongue. "I'll let you. Take over the rest…" She said, flowing back into me. I felt my legs lift me up, and my hands reached for an axe. "Dipper I'm so sorry.." I said, as I lifted the axe and slammed it down onto him. I dropped the axe, then down to the ground crying. "Im so sorry…" I cried. My eyes were blinded by tears, but I noticed a faint like coming from the necklace I wore. I floated up making Dipper glow, along with my eyes. After the light had disappeared, Dipper looked like he was never injured. "Dipper?" I whimpered, shaking him a bit. He coughed and sat up, looking around. "Is…it gone?" He asked, still shivering. "Yea…" I answered, the rest of the night, no one spoke.


	6. Tickle fight

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

Dipper's P.O.V.

I awoke in the morning, still shocked from yesterday, Halie wasn't kidding when she said she was dangerous…but, she did save me too. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. But, before I could think again, my eyes flashed open to Mabel trying to get Halie to talk to her. "Come on Halie! It wasn't that bad!" Mabel said. Halie still only looked down, curled up in the corner. I quickly got up and walked over to her. "Halie…it's okay, really." I told her, sitting next to her. "You tried to warn us." I continued.

Halie's P.O.V.

I looked at Dipper with a sad look. "But I couldn't do anything but watch." I said, looking down again. "It's okay. It's over now, never happened." He said. "Hey. What's this in my pocket." He began, sarcasticly, reaching into his pocket. "A feather? What could I use that for? Oh I know!" He said, and he began to tickle me with it. I busted out into a fit of laughter. "Stop! Okay! I feel better! Hahaha!" I laughed. I quickly stole the feather from him and tickled his nose. He recoiled and sneezed. "Awww, you sneeze like a kitten. That's so adorable!" I said. "Hmm…I know. Nickname is coming on…your new nickname is…" I began to speak with an evil smile. "No! I'm not adorable! No nicknames!" He said covering my mouth with his hand. I licked it, and he let go. "Ewww… did you lick my hand?" He looked pretty grossed out. "I did that once too." Mabel said with a big smile. Everything was better now. Last night was all in the past…


	7. Dippingsauce

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

Mabel's P.O.V.

I watched as the two "lovebirds" looked at each other. "This calls for food!" I announced. "Oh. Yea, I forgot how hungry I was!" Dipper said, getting up. "Okay, what's for breakfast?" Halie asked us. I shrugged and skipped downstairs, with Dipper and Halie following me. "Wendy! Where's Gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked. "I dunno." Wendy answered. "Who's the new girl?" Wendy asked, looking at Halie. "This is Halie, we found her in a cave." Dipper announced. "Hi." Halie answered, shyly. "Sup dork." Wendy said, continuing to read her magazine. "Let's just go to the dinner without him!" I said, skipping out the door. Dipper and Halie followed soon after, and we made our way into town, settling down at the dinner.

Halie's P.O.V.

"So, what's to eat here?" I asked the twins. "Food!" Mabel said happily. I laughed a bit, and the waitress came to take our order, I just let Mabel order for me, since I didn't really know what they had. Soon the waitress came back with our food and we dug in. "Mmm." I said, licking my lips. We finished not long after we started, and left, heading back to the mystery shack. Soon, Mabel was making a new sweater and Me and Dipper began to read the book together. "Hey Halie, what's with that necklace of yours?" Dipper asked, pointing to the necklace that was hidden beneath my shirt. "Oh this thing? I dunno, I found it one day, so I took it." I answered. "I found a page in the book about it. Look, it says here there's only one of those necklaces, which means you're the only one who has one!" He said, smiling. "Wow!" I answered,_ so I'm the only one huh? _I thought. Soon the sun began to set, and we put the book away. As Dipper just put his hat away, I tried to sneak out of the room, but of course, Mabel caught me. "Were ya going Halie-Doodle?" She asked, apparently she finally found a nickname for me. "Uhh…nowhere." I said, slipping out of the mystery shack. "You believe her Dipper?" Mabel asked, grabbing a flashlight. "No, but your not following her. I will." He told Mabel, grabbing the flashlight from her. "Oooooohhh! Dipper has a crush, Dipper has a crush!" She taunted. He flipped Mabel's hair in front of her face, leaving quickly, but just enough to stay behind Halie. He followed her out into the forest, but lost her trail a bit later, he looked around, trying to see where she went, but instead heard the bushes rustle. He flashed the flashlight on the bush, panicking. "Who's there?" He said, shaking a bit. Swiftly, something jumped out of the bushes and landed right on him. "Spying on me?" It was Halie, he stopped panicking after that. "Oh sorry…" He answered, blushing. "You scared?" She asked him. "What me? No!" Dipper answered, rolling over onto her. "I'm _**defiantly**_ not scared!" He announced proudly. He began to lean in on her, soon kissing her. "Hey. You know what tomorrow is?" She asked him. "Wednesday?" He said, sarcasticly. "No silly. It's my birthday." She said. He smiled, still on top of her. "Oh. Well, how about an early birthday present?" He asked her, with a devious smile. "What did you have in mind?" She giggled. "I'll show you." He said, and kissed her again.

And we all know what happened next.


	8. The Fire Inside

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

The sun shown down on the couple like fire, Dipper's eyes flashed open. He glanced at his partner, still asleep on the ground. He gently poked her, and her eyes fluttered open. "Goodmorning.." She yawned, look up at him with newly awoken eyes. She soon sat up, still tired from last nights "early birthday present", but now it really was her birthday. "Goodmorning." He answered. "We should probably get back before Mabel comes looking for us." He added, helping her up. "Yea." She said stretching. They walked back at an even pace, holding hands as they made their way. "Where have you two been!?" Mabel asked, smiling. They glanced at each other, trying to think of something in their heads to tell Mabel. "We just went for an early exploration." He answered. Dipper didn't like keeping stuff from Mabel, but this was just something she didn't need to know. "You went on one without me!?" She looked so disappointed. "Sorry, you weren't awake. And we didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful." Halie said, shrugging. "Oh..okay. But now we have to go on an adventure! Let's go!" Mabel said, running out the door. The two sighed and ran after her, soon hitting the forest. The forest was a little bit weird today, you know weirder than it usually looks, but Dipper was the only one that noticed it, he was usually paranoid. Halie looked around, glancing at her surrounds, to make sure no one…hurt themselves. Which was pointed mostly at Mabel. They continued for a while, when Dipper wanted to rest. "But Dipper! We have to find something! Something awesome!" Mabel complianted, but Dipper finally convinced her to let them take a break. As Dipper started to lean on a tree he quickly jerked back. "Ow!" He whined. When he pulled his arm away, there was a fire red…scale stuck in his arm? "Don't move, let me see." Halie said, walking over to him, examining the scale. "This is a dragon scale." She said, pulling it out of his arm. "Ow." He flinched when she pulled it out. Halie quickly stuck the scale in her pocket. "This could be of importance later." She said. Dipper rubbed his arm a bit, then they continued. It was at least 3 hours when Mabel finally admitted defeat about how they weren't gonna find anything that day. "Let's go home." Dipper said, watching Halie begin to turn around towards the direction of the mystery shack. That night, Halie and Mabel feel asleep…like two minutes in to sleep. But all Dipper did was toss and turn. Not only was it arm that was burning like fire with pain, now his whole body was too. He finally couldn't take it anymore, so he got up and went into the bathroom, turning towards the mirror to look at his arm. He gasped when he saw it, his arm was a crimson red color, and was covered with scales. His hand now had four sharp claws, instead of fingers. "W-what's happening to me!?" He looked wide eyed into the mirror. He quickly ran back into the room, getting back into bed without waking Halie or Mabel. He managed to fall asleep, but was still scared and worried. But one this was for sure, he DIDN'T want Mabel or Halie to find out, he would just have to fix this on his own. In the morning, he made sure to wake up before the girls, putting on the sweater Mabel had made for him to hide his arm, and when Halie awoke she was surprised. "Wow Dipper, I never thought you would wear that." She said, smiling. "Well, always nice to try something new!" He said, nervously. "Are..you okay?" She asked him. "Yea! Just fine." He answered.


	9. The Ice Dragon

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

He quickly began to notice more changes, so he more frequently hide himself in the attic. "Don't worry Dipper, you can fix this." He told himself. His throat began to hurt, and he coughed, fire coming out. "But that…could be a problem." He continued. Days past, his "changes" getting worse and worse each day, he soon began to stay away from everyone, never leaving the attic. When he locked the door this time, his head began to hurt. "Urrgg.." He whined, he feel on all fours, wings sprouting out of his back, teeth growing sharp, and face changing to that of a dragons. "Oh no.." Dipper looked at himself in the mirror. _At least I'm still small…_ he thought to himself, but he thought to soon, and he began to get taller and longer. "Uh-oh!" He squirmed through the room, it was getting smaller each second. "Dipper?" Halie and Mabel were at the door, trying to get in. "Are you okay?" They asked. "Yea! I-I'm just fine!" He answered, lying. He coughed again, breathing a heavy fire, burning down the door. "Ah!" Halie screamed. "Woah! A dragon cool!" Mabel said, running into the room. "Dipper?" Halie walked in behind Mabel, cautiously. "Is that you?" She asked, staring at the dragon. "Uh…" He couldn't think of anything. "Yea. I'm sorry I hide it from you." He admitted. Halie grabbed Book 3, flipping through the pages. "Hmm. Here it is! The fire and ice dragon's. Dipper, that scale! It transformed you into a fire dragon!" She looked up at Dipper the dragon. "How do we fix it?" He asked. "We have to travel to the ice dragons lair, only she will have an ice cold enough to melt the fire poison in your system." She answered. "Oh boy let's go!" Mabel cheered, hopping on to Dipper's back. "I hope you know how to fly." Halie said, following Mabel up. "How to I get out?" He asked, he wouldn't fit through the door! "Just fly through the roof, we can get soos to fix it later." She answered. Dipper was unsure about his flying, he could hardly run, what makes himself thing he could fly, but he flapped his wings and lifted off, bursting through the roof of the attic. And off they went, flying high through the sky! The trip took a whole day to get to the ice dragons lair, when they got their, Halie was glad she was wearing that sweater, It was freezing! "O-Okay, l-let's go." Halie stuttered in the cold. "Who dares to enter my lair?" A brilliantly ice colored, blue eyed dragon asked, approaching the 3. "My brother got transformed into a fire dragon by one of its scales, and we wanted to know if you could fix him!" Mabel said. The ice dragon stared at Dipper. "Hmm, I can. But I can't promise he won't change again sometimes, this is a very serious case." She approached him. "Your name child?" She asked. "Dipper Pines." He answered. "Do you believe you deserve to be a human again?" She asked, staring at him. "Yes. I do." He answered, respectfully. "Why?" She circled him, then sitting down in front of him. "Because, I have to protect the one's I love, and it's easier to do that as a human, when I can go where ever they go." He answered, glancing over to Mabel and Halie. "Very well. You have earned my respect child." She said, she blew her ice, it incased Dipper. Then with a crack, the ice broken, and Dipper was normal again. "Now. Mabel." The dragon looked over at Mabel, somehow knowing her name. "There are no promises he won't change again. But, he will change back soon after, just try not to let him destroy again." The ice dragon laughed. "I will fly you all home." She said, letting them all hop on her back. They soon arrived at the Mystery shack, which, was a good and a bad thing. They had a lot of explaining to do about the roof. So, Halie and Mabel snuck off and left Dipper to explain. "That was a fun day." Mabel said. "Yea." Halie answered.


	10. Info Morning

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

**Sorry for the short chapter, and lack of updates. I've been so busy since school started. But I'll try to get more updates out on the weekend. ~Katze**

The next morning, Halie awoke before Mabel, which wasn't a surprise seeing how she stayed up all night. "Thanks for leaving me with all the explaining!" Dipper said, waiting at the door of the bedroom. "Sorry. I didn't want to deal with it." Halie answered. Dipper rolled his eyes like he was unamused. Halie whimpered and glomped him. "Come on, I was kidding!" He said, trying to get her off of him. She finally budged, standing up, they realized they had woken up Mabel. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep her!" She said, half-asleep. "Sorry Mabel." Dipper apologized.


	11. Is it over?

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

Halie laughed, looking at Mabel with her hair in a mess. "You might as well wake up now! It's like 9:00 am! Don't you wanna go for an early monster hunt?" She asked, watching Mabel rub her eyes. As soon as the words 'Monster Hunt' were mentioned Mabel perked up quickly grabbed clothes and running to the bathroom to change. "Fact, want to wake up Mabel? Mention monster hunting. Good to know." Dipper noted. They laughed and waited for Mabel to come out with her prized, 'Mabel' sweater on. "Ready to go!?" She asked, jumping with excitement. Halie and Dipper nodded, heading for the door as Mabel raced out before them. They all made their way down stairs, eagerly, well mostly Mabel, but you get the point. "Where ya headin' dorks?" Wendy asked, catching them before they headed out the door. "Monster hunt!" Mabel shouted running out. "What she said." Halie muttered, following. Dipper laughed and followed the girls into the forest. "I wonder what lies with this journey…" Halie whispered, looking at the trees. "I don't know. Let's hope its nothing 'life changing'" Dipper said. "I see what you did there." Mabel and Halie said, laughing. After a while of walking, a breeze ran past the three and Halie went stiff. "D-Did you hear that?" She whimpered, looking at Dipper and Mabel. "No…what is it Halie?" Dipper asked, looking around. "Something is following us. Or…something found us. I can feel it." She said, growling lowly at the wind. "Is it Dark-Halie?" Mabel asked, moving behind Dipper. Halie sat silent for a moment. No movement from Shadow… Finally. She saw it. _It_ was not a term to be taken lightly, it really was an IT. "D-Dipper! Look out!" She screamed, knocking Dipper and Mabel out of the way as a..tool…hit her, flinging her back into a tree. "Halie!" Dipper shouted, grabbing Mabel's hand and running over to Halie. She lay uncounsious and unaware of the danger she was going to be in if she didn't wake up. The 'thing' approached them, swinging the weapon it was holding tightly, which was now described as a 'hack-saw'. "Halie come on wake up! We have to go!" Dipper said, shaking her. "Dipper it's getting closer!" Mabel shouted, trying to pull him away from Halie. "We have to go! Just leave her!" Mabel said, now only caring for her brother's safety. Mabel was finally able to pull her brother away from the girl's unconscious body, dragging him as the monster approached Halie. Halie's eyes opened, she looked up and screamed as the saw hit her. "HALIE!" Dipper shouted, being pulled farther and farther away from her.


	12. A new Evil

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

(WARNING! Character death..sorta, well, not FOREVER.) A white flash drowned out Dipper's shout, and when it became clear again, a shadowy figure was holding the saw from hurting Halie. Halie opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut from fear. "S-Shadow?" She whimpered looking at the figure struggle to keep to saw up. "H-Halie! Run! I can't hold this thing forever!" Shadow(also known as Dark-Halie)mused. Halie widened her eyes and jumped up, tripping a bit, then she ran over to Mabel and Dipper, running into Dipper's arms. The three glanced back at Shadow, and she was cut in half by the saw, disinigrating into a shadowy-mist. When a shadow-person was normally hurt, they would reform..but..she didn't. She was gone. "I-It ripped her right in half…th-that's impossible!" Halie cried. _If that thing is strong enough to destroy her shadow completely…it would take her away in seconds. _Dipper gulped. "We have to go!" He said, pulling Mabel and Halie along with him as he ran. The creature gained on them, grabbed Mabel. Halie stopped, turning. "Mabel!" She screamed, grabbing Mabel's hand. The creature pulled on Mabel, after a long fight…she just…ripped in half, making Halie fling back. Halie almost puked, seeing the bloody-mess that was now Mabel. "M-mabel...?" Dipper whimpered. The dark creature disappeared, it had done its toll on the three. Dipper sat behind the upper-part of Mabel's body, blood gushing out of her waist and mouth. "Mabel! No! Please!" He screamed as his sister was fading away. Mabel puked up one last bit of blood before closing her eyes. "Mabel..Mabel…" Dipper felt tears dripping down. He felt angry. So angry. So angry he could just..tear the whole world apart. Halie cried, looking at Mabel, then glanced at a shadow, dripping its way out of Dipper. The shadow formed, looking just like Dipper, except with a black shadow-goo body with blood red eyes. It laughed. "Dipper. I bet you feel pretty angry right now." It spoke, evilly. Dipper just sat there, shivering with anger and sadness. Shadow-Dipper made its way over to Halie. "Give it to me." It commanded. Halie shook her head, cowering back in fear. "GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled tearing something away from Halie. It was her necklace. Halie tried to grab it back, but failed. Dipper looked back at them, then got up. "L-leave her alone!" He yelled. "You want your sister back..don't you?" The shadow said, glaring. Dipper nodded. He desperately wanted her back. "Use the power of the necklace to do it then." He threw the necklace to Dipper. "Dipper no! You don't know what will happen if you use it!" Halie screamed. Dipper ignored her. He squeezed the necklace, making the eye on it open. "I want Mabel back.." Dipper said, his eyes began to glow. Mabel's lifeless body lifted up, a light surrounding her. When she came out of the light, she was healed and alive. When Dipper saw, he threw down the necklace hugging Mabel. Halie looked at the necklace, it sparked and something came out of it, then it stopped glowing. She ran to pick it up, and put it back over her neck. Shadow-Dipper disappeared. "I-I'm sorry…I wanted Mabel back Halie.." Dipper said. "I don't blame you. But you have no idea, what trouble you've just caused…" Halie said, she helped Mabel and Dipper up. "Let's go home.." She said. The headed back to the mystery shack, still shivering with fear when they headed up to the room. A new evil, was now upon them. And it was much worse than ANYONE could imagine. Much. Worse.


	13. Shattering Reality

Gravity Falls Fanfiction – Mysteries of the Caves

Written by Claustraphobic-Choco

Story by Claustraphobic-Choco

Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

Characters Belong to Alex Hirsch, Claustraphobic-Choco

Rated – M Warnings: Make-outs, "Love", Bad words

Contains: DipperxOC

That morning was the usual rutien. Mabel woke up first, yelling at Dipper and Halie to get up. Then they ate breakfast. A usual day. A safe…day… "Mabel, you're not playing the game right!" Dipper said as Mabel staked the checker chips up in a tower. Halie laughed, knocking the tower down. "Hey! I was about to reach 12 chips high!" She complained, gathering the chips up again. "Yea, well, have fun. I'll be back." Halie said, heading out the door. Dipper looked at the door. "Do you think we should follow her?" He suggested. "Yea!" Mabel agreed, following Dipper. They stayed close behind Halie as she snuck the forest. Halie moved past the trees, meeting a bright, white colored figure. Halie handed the figure something, it looked like a scale of a dragon. "I got it for you. Now, were is my item?" She questioned the figure. The light-being handed Halie something, then disappeared. Halie held up the item, it flared black, then something began to spread from it. Dipper tripped out of the bush, reveling himself. Mabel followed out after. "Halie? What is that?" She asked, looking at it. "Were you following me!?" She yelled. "What do you have to hide from us?" Dipper questioned, getting up. The black vine-ish material spread around Halie. "I have to go now…" Halie admitted as the vines covered her. "What? Go!?" Dipper panicked, grabbing Halie's hand. Mabel grabbed onto Dipper, and they were covered in the vines. The vines disintegrated and they were gone. When they appeared again Halie wasn't 'Human', she was some-sort of feline creature with shadowy wings. "H-Halie?" Dipper muttered. The feline flew down to Dipper. "Why did you follow me?" Halie questioned. "Uh…because I wanted to see if you were okay!" Dipper said. "You have to leave. NOW." Halie warned. Dipper refused. Footsteps began to be heard, and a canine appeared, he was MUCH bigger than a normal canine, and he had shadowy wings too. "Halie. You brought offerings? How nice." The canine laughed. "They aren't offerings! They followed me!" She said. "Then they are offerings." He answered again; he jumped at Dipper gripping the boy's neck with his teeth. Dipper fell back, trying to get the beast of off him. He slowly choked on blood. "Dipper!" Halie screamed, she jumped at the fight, trying to break it up. The canine let go of Dipper, making a light surround Halie. She turned back to human. "Now, now Halie. We wouldn't want to re-open your cuts would we?" He smiled evilly. Dipper scattered to his feet, swallowing blood. "W-what cuts?" He asked, staring at Halie. The canine grabbed Halie's arm with his mouth, turning it around to show her wrists. They had atleast 21 cuts on them. Dipper's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked. Halie stayed silent, when the canine released her wrists she wrapped herself with her arms. Dipper ran over to her, with Mabel following. The ground began to shake. "Haha. I wouldn't be around when this happened." The canine said, disappearing into thin air. Dipper looked at the walls crumble. Tears dripped out of Halie's eyes, she screamed and the whole building crumbled, showing the black night. Nothing landed on them, thankfully, Halie had some sort of shield around them. Once she opened her eyes again, any trace of the building was gone, and they were back at the mystery shack. She fainted.


	14. A pretty Sad Update

This story is kind of abandonded... - Nice spelling lawl.

I've kind of forgotten about it, and I even think I lost the save file for chapter 14, 15, and 16. Because I KNOW I did them, but can't find them on my old computer, my flash drive, or this computer.

I think i'll just start a different story. I'm sorry if I failed you. ;n; The next time I won't let school get in the way. ...Hopefully.

Sorry to all the fans of this story though. ;n;

*don't hurt me pls...*


End file.
